The present disclosure relates to image forming apparatuses that include a display section, a touch panel section, and piezoelectric elements that causes vibration of the touch panel section.
In recent years there have been examples of piezoelectric elements being provided in input devices for receiving operations and input (for example, portable information terminals) that include a display section and a touch panel section that are overlapped on one another. When an input operation is performed by touching a position at which a button is displayed, voltage is applied to the piezoelectric elements causing displacement (deformation) thereof. Vibration based on displacement of the piezoelectric elements stimulates a user's sense of touch. Thus, the piezoelectric elements can be used to provide the user with a clicking sensation similar to when an operation is performed on a hard key.
The following explains a disclosed example of such a technique. Specifically, an input device has been disclosed including a panel displacement section (piezoelectric actuator) that detects whether or not the surface of a panel is pressed or touched, and upon detecting a press or touch, generates a signal from the time of the press or touch. After the panel displacement section confirms the press or touch, the panel displacement section generates a signal for causing a higher vibration amplitude than the signal generated from the time of the press or touch, and causes displacement of the panel in accordance with the generated signal. According to the above configuration, in addition to a clicking sensation, a user can be provided with a stroke sensation similar to when pressing a switch button by changing the vibration amplitude part way through.